KateCastle
by Holz9364
Summary: That awkward moment when a certain fiesty Detective has to give a false name and of all the names that could pop into her head, the one that does, is none other than Castles!


**Kate…Castle**

_**A/N - Usually songs/episodes/things I read inspire me to write fics, but I have no idea where this one came from! All the same I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! D:**_

* * *

><p>When I woke up that Monday morning and silently cursed to myself that I wish I didn't have to go to work I never thought much of it, Josh laughed and handed me a cup of coffee to go, I kissed him on the cheek and left my apartment for the precinct, well for my car. However I didn't get that far, as I put the key in the lock to open the car someone grabbed me from behind, knocked me out and shoved me into a car, so I probably should've been careful what I wished for…<p>

* * *

><p>When Kate Beckett awoke she found herself tied to a chair in an empty room, two men were standing in the corner talking and there was a video camera and a laptop set up in front of where she was seated, so they had kidnapped her for ransom? Why else would there be a camera?<p>

"She's awake." One of them said to the other, he was bald and looked like a thug; the other had long dirty hair.

The thug walked over, leering at her, "What's your name?"

Beckett had to think fast, "Kate…" She couldn't give her real name, "Castle." She improvised, "Whats it to you?"

The long haired guy replied, "We know you work for the NYPD Miss. Castle."

"And?" Beckett wasn't scared of these guys, she was a cop, she could tell they were amateurs.

"And our friend is in holding in a cell in the building where you work." The longhaired guy replied, he was obviously the smarter of the two men.

Beckett realised what they were trying to do, "Ah, so you want to do a switch?"

The thug simply nodded and then the guy with the long hair called the precinct and Montgomery answered the phone, "NYPD, this is Captain Montgomery." He answered.

"Montgomery we have one of your people, we'll shoot her if you don't give us what we want." Mr thug said into the phone, Beckett rolled her eyes, these guys were pathetic, their guns probably weren't even loaded.

* * *

><p>Captain Montgomery called Castle, Ryan and Esposito into his office immediately when he got the call.<p>

"What do you want?" He asked the kidnapper.

"You have our friend in a cell, we want to trade." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

At that moment the two detectives and the writer came into the office, "Has Beckett come in today?" He asked, covering the phone.

Castle shook his head and Ryan answered, "No she's over an hour late."

Montgomery sighed, immediately worried, he put the phone on speaker, "Who have you kidnapped?"

"She says her name is Kate Castle."

Castles eyes immediately widened and if it wasn't for the fact that Beckett was in danger they all would have found it all highly amusing

"And you want us to give you Samuel Roland in exchange for her?" Montgomery asked.

"Yes." Came the answer.

"How do we know she's alive?" He asked, but at that moment a picture appeared on the screen of Beckett tied to the chair.

"Meet us with Roland at this address within two hours or we shoot her." The voice said, and with that the line went dead.

An email came through with an address and Montgomery ordered, "It's obvious this is an amateur kidnapping, they gave us the address for crying out loud. Go to the address and get her out of there."

They all agreed and went to kit up in their vests, Ryan and Esposito didn't seem too worried, but Castle on the other hand seemed to be trying to keep himself together, Montgomery found himself wondering if the two of them would ever get together…

* * *

><p>She had only been conscious for about an hour when the team came to her rescue, she knew it wouldn't take them long, after all the stupid kidnappers had given them the address.<p>

Ryan and Esposito came in with an assault team and immediately got the thugs to drop their weapons, being outnumbered 2 amateurs to 20 trained cops tended to do that to you.

Castle in his 'WRITER' bullet-proof vest ran over to Beckett as the thugs were cuffed and untied her, she smiled, "Thanks Castle." She said.

He just nodded, glad she was okay, "I'm just glad you're okay." He admitted, voicing his thoughts.

Beckett shrugged, "Oh please, they were complete amateurs." She said casually as Castle untied the final knot, standing up Beckett flinched and rubbed her back, "Although the chair wasn't exactly comfy."

Ryan and Esposito ordered the cops to take the thugs back to the precinct for questioning and made their way over to Beckett and Castle, noticing the cut on her head and the dry blood running down the side of her face Ryan said, "I'll call an ambulance Beckett."

Beckett shook her head, the movement hurting only slightly, "Don't bother I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You might have a concussion." Ryan said, fingers still hovering over the last '1' of the '911'.

Esposito added in, "Yeah, are you sure you don't have a concussion? You said your name was Castle."

Beckett's cheeks flushed only slightly, "Well I couldn't have given them my real name!"

Esposito raised an eyebrow at her sceptically, "Why not your boyfriends second name?" He asked, and for the first time it hit Beckett that it would have made so much more sense to say her name was Kate Davidson, but for some reason that she couldn't explain and that unnerved her slightly, the first name that had popped into her head was Castles, "Yeah well Castle was the first name that popped into my head." She said honestly.

Castle was smirking at her, "Well Mrs Castle, if you refuse hospital care at least let me take care of your wound at my loft."

Beckett narrowed her eyes at him but he shook his head, "That wasn't an innuendo, I swear!"

She wanted to say no, she knew she should say no, she should call Josh and tell him she was okay, but for some reason she sighed and gave in, "Fine."

"And you aren't going to work today." Castle added as they made their towards the exit of the building, their voices echoing around the room.

"What? I'm fine!" Beckett argued, their voices fading.

"You just got kidnapped!"

"I'd rather work than spend all day with you!"

"You spend all day with me when you're working anyway…"

"Yeah but I have distractions!"

"Like what? Dead bodies? I worry about you sometimes Detective, honestly, dead people on the brain 24/7."

"Whatever Castle."

"You know I'm right, Castle."

"Don't even go there."

"I think I already did."

"Castle!"

"Yes, Darling?"

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other knowingly as Castle and Beckett got into Castles car and drove away.

"20 bucks that they are together by tomorrow." Ryan betted.

Esposito shook his head, "Nah man, by the end of the week."

"You're on." Ryan agreed, shaking his hand as the two friends made their way back to their car.

"You know I think Beckett said her name was Castle on purpose."

"Why would she do that?" Ryan asked as he got into the car.

"I think she likes the idea of being called Detective Kate Castle." Esposito said with a smirk.

Ryan laughed and started the car, "Tell her that and she _will _shoot you." He warned his friend, and as they drove away they both laughed at the hilarity of the entire situation.

**The End!**

_**A/N - Just a spot of fun! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :D**_


End file.
